Inuyasha Summaries
by Bluebelldandy
Summary: I decided to do this in case someone might have missed an episode. Review if you have any comments.
1. The Girl That Overcame Time and the

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *breaks down sobbing* Can you believe someone thought of him before I did?

The dialogue here is exactly how it is said in the English dubbed show.

Now for the story:

**The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"It's Inuyasha!" A person in a net slashed through it, he laughed evilly to himself; He was dressed in red with long white hair, claws, fangs, and dog ears on the top of his head. He jumped onto a pillar and ropes were thrown at him in an attempt to catch him. He slammed into a building through the roof. He stood up slowly as the dust from the roof faded. He smirked to himself. He grabbed a jewel that was perched on a stand. He turned around when men come through the door with weapons. The men hurled the spears at him. He jumped through the roof and the building exploded.

"So there!" he said as he flew through the air. He held the jewel in his hand and said to himself "Finally a way for me to become all demon at last!"

"Inuyasha!" A woman yelled aiming an arrow at him. She shot and pinned him to a tree. He gasped when the jewel fell from his hand and grabbed at it in an attempt to get it back.

Thwang! The bow was heard when she released the arrow. She stood there glaring at him, the wind blowing gently.

"K-Kikyo" he stammered "How could- I thought we-." He groaned quietly and closed his eyes. He appeared to be dead. The woman slowly staggered to the jewel, groaning in pain. She dropped her bow and kneeled down. A small girl and a group of men rushed over to the woman.

 "Lady Kikyo- That wound, it-."

"Big sister! You're hurt really badly." The girl said.

"I forgot who I- and now see what-." Kikyo said as she picked up the jewel. "All for this, the sacred jewel which-." She groaned in pain.

The girl put her arms around the woman "You're in pain let someone-."

"I won't be alive much longer. And so I give this to you, the Shikkon no Tama, which you must burn with my body." She said as she handed the jewel to the girl "It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it." Kikyo held the Jewel to her chest and closed her eyes as she fell to the ground

"Sister Kikyo!" The girl cried out. "Sister Kikyo!"

Kikyo held the Shikkon no Tama between her fingers as her dead body was burned. _I shall take it with me to the other world She thought when the Jewel flashed a light and her body turned into ash._

************************************************************************

"Shikkon no what?" A girl with long black hair said.

"Shikkon no Tama" an old man replied "The jewel of four souls."  The girl looked at the jewel that she was holding curiously.

"You don't actually think that tourists are going to buy these dumb key chains, Do you?"

"That is not just a key chain. That crystal on the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which-hmm?" He was interrupted as a cat started batting the crystal ball that the girl was holding. The girl pulled it away from the cat and watched as the cat still batted at it.

"Hmm?" She looked at the man, who was glaring at her.

"Ahem. As I was saying, that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which-." The cat started batting at the key chain again. The girl pulled it away and the cat fell down in attempt to reach it.

"An ancient jewel which-." The girl gasped and said "You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow right?" The man groaned in frustration and dropped the key chain. He laughed.

"I planned to wait another day but…"

"So you did get something! Hand it over!" She opened her gift only to find what looked like a green fin. She looked at it in shock.

The old man started explaining "That is an authentic mummified hand of the water imp which-"

"Here Buyo… eat." The girl said as she handed the gift to the cat.

"Whaaa! That's an antique!" The man cried out as the cat walked off with the hand.

_Antique this, authentic that, here, everything's got a story_ the girl thought.

"Why these pickles are full of history," the old man said as he picked one up.

"Not half as full as you are" The girl said in a bored tone. _The thousand year old sacred tree, the legend of the hidden well.__ I've heard these stories all my life, and I've never believed a word of it. That is, until today, my 15th birthday._

"I'm leaving!" The girl called out as she ran from her house dressed in her school uniform. 

"Hey, what are you-." she called out as she stopped.

"Nothing." A boy said as he turned around holding a bowl of food.

"You're not supposed to play in there." the girl said as she entered the building.

"I'm, not it's the cat"

"Did he go down to the well?" The girl asked.

"Buyyyyooooo!" The boy called as they stood at the top of some steps looking down at a well. "I don't know where else he could be."

"So go down." 

"But why do I gotta be the one?" The boy whined.

"Because you're the one who's looking for him." She said as she squatted down.

A scratching noise was heard from the well.

"Ahhh!" The boy jumped behind her. "Something's down there!"

"Uh **_yeah_ the cat." The girl walked slowly down the steps as the scratching continued. _That sound, from inside the well_ she paused. Thump! "Ahhh!" she yelled out and looked down.**

"Ahhh!" The boy falls backwards. "Buyo." He says surprised. The cat Buyo is rubbing itself along the girl's leg. She picks the cat up.

"You make fun of me because I'm scared and then your all 'Ahhh! Ahhh!'" He says in a mocking tone.

"Look who's talking Mr. 'Why do I have to go down?'" She says angrily. The scratching continued.

A light flashes through the cover of the well. The boy steps back "b-behind you!"

The light explodes and the wellcover shattered. Arms grab the girl and pull her into the well while the cat jumps out of her arms. She looks shocked while she is still being pulled in and grabs at the boy.

"What's going on?" The boy says frightened.

The well on the inside doesn't look like a well at all; it is blue with stars and looks like a magical version of space. One of the arms holding her turns the girl's head. She looks at who or what pulled her down the well. She gasps as she sees a monster with a woman's upper body and a centipede's lower body. It is holding her with eight arms.

"At last! I can feel my strength returning" She says as she holds the girl. The girl struggles to get away. "You have it, don't you? Give it to me!" She says as she licks the girl's face. The girl panics.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" She yells as she places her hand on the monster's face. A light comes from the girl's palm and explodes at the monster. The arm holding the girl comes off and stays on her.

"Give it to me! I must have the sacred jewel!" The monster says as she falls away.

A light shines in the girl's side.

"The sacred jewel?" she questions slowly. She falls on firm ground and leans there panting.

"… I guess I must have fallen… in the well…" She said as if to reassure herself. _Maybe I bumped my head or… "Uhh maybe not..." she said as she looked at the arm next to her._

"Either way," she got up slowly, "Hey Sota! Get Grandpa!" She grabbed a vine on the inside of the well and started to climb out. "He probably took off."

"Hmm?" she said as a white butterfly circled around her. 

"What the…" She said as she lifted herself out of the well. She is surrounded by plants and grass and forests. _I could be wrong, but Toto, I think we're not in _Tokyo___ anymore****_

**"Grandpa? Mom? Are you there?" She called out as she started walking. "Sotaaa! Buyyyyooooo!"  She keeps on walking "It's like the family shrine is not even- oh! The tree!" She said as she started running to the tree._ That means I'm practically home! She gasps when she sees a boy pinned to a tree with an arrow. "Is that a boy?" she says to herself as the wind blows gently through his hair. The girl climbs up on the tree. "Hey… Whatcha doin'?" She says as she stands in front of him. She notices his ears. __Oh wow. They're like… dog ears I think I wanna…touch 'em. She plays with his ears. She sighs "now that that's out of my system…"_**

"Get away from there! What do you think your doing?" Some men shout, aiming their arrows at her. They shoot. 

"Ah!" She pushes herself up against the boy and the arrows just miss her and the boy.

************************************************************************

"You didn't have to tie me up you know" She said struggling. Villagers were standing around her.

"That's right, a girl in strange clothing"

"Could there be another war?"

"Of course and right before rice planting season."

"She could be a kitsune in disguise."

"Better a shape changer than another war"

_Topknot…topknot…topknot…topknot…what is this the __Japan__ of medieval times?_

"Make way for high priestess Kaede!" An old woman with a patch over her right eye walked over to the girl. She started throwing rice at the girl. 

"Demon! Be gone!" the high priestess says.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not a demon okay?" The girl yells

"Are ye not?" Kaede responds "then why where ye found in the Forest of Inuyasha?"

"She could be a spy for another village" a man whispered.

"In that case she would be a fool" Kaede responds "who would invade such a poor village as ours?" She notices the girl glaring at her. "Let me have a good look at ye. Look clever, girl or be a half-wit" Kaede says as she takes the girl's face in her hand and examined it. _Why you…_The girl thinks angrily. "It's there. Though I've no idea why." 

says Kaede.

************************************************************************

Kaede slowly stirs a pot of soup and fills the girl's bowl "Stew?" She offered the girl the food.

"Wow… that look's great! Real food!" The girl took a sip.

"Bare us no ill will child, for though I now see ye mean us no harm. In these troubling times of war, no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust."

"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore are we?" The girl asked.

"To-ky-o? Never heard of it. Is that where your people are from?"

"Uh yeah! So I should get going!" The girl said nervously _though I've no idea how to get back of course she closes her eyes and takes a sip of her stew.  Kaede looks at her._

**_"Sister please! You must-."_**

**_"Take the jewel Kaede and see that it is burned with my body"_**

****

_Fifty years have passed since then _Kaede thught to herself.

************************************************************************

The huge body of a centipede is seen rushing to the village. Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! A bell rings and people are running everywhere.

"What's going on?" Kaede says as she peers out of her hut. She and the girl both run out.

"It's the monster! The monster's come back!" a man yells.

The centipede monster holds a horse in her mouth and drops it from high above.

"It's that thing!" The girl yells.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" The centipede monster yells as she swoops down upon the girl and Kaede.

"It said the Sacred Jewel! Bearing it still?" Kaede said to the girl.

"Uh… I have no idea… I mean I've heard of a jewel but I-." The girl explained.

"I must have it! I must!" The monster cried out as she twirled around knocking away everything in her path. _That thing! It's after me! The girl realized._

"We must lure it to The Dry Well." Kaede says

"The Dry Well?"  The girl asks

"In the Forest of Inuyasha"

_The well I climbed out of!_

"Which way is the forest?" she says to Kaede "Where the light's shining… right?"

"Wait!" Kaede shouted as the monster flew past her.

"I'll draw it away!" The girl yells as she ran to the forest.

"How is it she can see what cannot be seen in the Forest of Inuyasha?" Kaede thought out loud. A man ran over to Kaede with horses "Lady Kaede!" He shouted as everyone got on a horse.

The girl ran to the forest thinking _someone will save me right? They've got to!_

"Grandpa? Mom? Anybody? Whoever you are please somebody help me!!!"

************************************************************************

 A pink aura surrounded the boy with dog ears. His claws flexed.

"I smell it." He said evilly "The blood of the woman who killed me. And it's coming closer." He reached to the arrow which has him pinned to the tree and tried to take it out but it glowed purple and he was unable to touch the enchanted arrow.

************************************************************************

"The Jewel! Give it to me!" The centipede monster shouted.

"I told you I don't have it!" The girl shouted back as she runs up a hill. The monster slammed into the hill sending the girl through the air.

"Ow!" she yelled as she hit the ground.

"Hello Kikyo." A disgusted voice said. The girl looked around cautiously. "Playing with bugs now are we?"

"Huh?"_ She looked up at the boy she saw earlier __Did__ he just talk? "So you're alive?" She said, surprised._

"Why you takin' so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me." He looked down at her. "You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo **_I_ know wouldn't waste her time."**

"That does it." The girl stood up looking with and angry and annoyed look. "Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is! She's NOT me 'cause MY name is-."

"She's here." The boy said as the centipede dove at them both. All of a sudden weapons came from out of no where and hit the monster in the side.

"Good! Now pull!" A man shouts as everyone pulls the monster away from the girl and boy.

"So I was saved" The girl says, relived.

"You're pathetic Kikyo."

"I'm NOT Kikyo!" The girl yelled as she marched up to him. "Look I'm telling you! I'm not her! Whoever her is!"

"And I'm saying you gotta be her! Because if your not there's no way that you could smell so-." He sniffed. "You're not her." A sweat drop appeared on his face.

"I know!" The girl said. "My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"Your right."  He said as he looked away, "Kikyo was cuter, much cuter." The centipede monster grabbed Kagome and started pulling her away. 

"Ahhh! Let go of me!" She shouted as she grabbed onto the boy's hair.

"OW! OW! OW! You let go!" He yelled at her.

"Inuyasha has revived!" A man shouted to Kaede. _How can that be? _Kaede thought_ The arrow should have held him forever!_

"Give me the sacred jewel!" The centipede yelled still holding onto Kagome. _The sacred jewel? Inuyasha thought. The centipede sprouted fangs and moved closer to Kagome._

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed as she put her hand up to the centipede. A light flashed and all of the monster's arms fell off. "Hey. That happened before in the well" Kagome said to herself while the villagers and Kaede stand there shocked. "How'd I do though...what's happening now?" Kagome gasped when a light started shining in her side. The Centipede charged her and grabbed Kagome's side with her fangs, and flung her into the air. A sphere came from the bite in Kagome's side. She looked at it as she fell through the air. _It came from inside me she thought __is that the sacred jewel? Kagome hit the ground and the jewel landed in front of her._

"Give me the jewel! Quick!" Inuyasha said as Kagome got up slowly. 

"What?" Kagome said, confused.

"Hurry!" The centipede monster wrapped her body around Kagome and Inuyasha and crushed them against the tree.

"I heard some half-demon brat was after the jewel. It's you isn't it?!" The centipede monster said as she went to the jewel. _Half demon?__ What is he anyways? Kagome thought._

"That's all I need to kick your scaly hide" He said "anything more than that would be a waste of my time!"

"Listen, you talk big but can you back it up?" Kagome said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"Can you or not?" Inuyasha looked at the centipede as if determined to destroy her.

"What can he do?" The monster said "Or you for that matter? You're powerless to stop me! You're helpless, the both of you." Her tongue wrapped around the jewel and she swallowed it.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha cried out. The centipede's arms attached themselves back onto her body. Kagome held on to Inuyasha and said quietly "Look it's re-arming." The centipede exploded out of her skin.

"Rejoice! My power is complete!" She screeched as she shed her old skin. Her new skin was black and red and she had large red eyes. She wrapped her body around Inuyasha and Kagome tighter.

"It's crushing me!" Kagome gasped as she clung onto Inuyasha.

"Hey… can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Huh?"

"Look, can you pull out this arrow or not?!" He shouted to Kagome.

"I-I don't know…" Kagome said as she reached up to the arrow. Kaede jumped off her horse and yelled to Kagome "Nay child! Once the arrow is removed then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!"

"Don't be stupid you old hag! At least you got a chance with me; whereas that thing will eat you all!" Inuyasha yelled back angrily "And what about you? Are you ready to die yet?" He said looking down at Kagome.  _I-I don't know what I should do Kagome thought as she reached up to pull out the arrow._ But…given the choice I choose to…_ _

"LIVE" She shouted as a bright light flashed and the arrow disappeared in her hand.

"It's gone!" Kaede said, "My sister's spell vanished!" Ba-boom, Ba-boom, boom, boom…A pink aura surrounded Inuyasha as the arrow disappeared. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "Inu…yasha?" She said slowly, as if remembering his name from somewhere.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Inuyasha laughed maniacally, ready to attack the monster. The centipede monster screeched and tightened her body around Inuyasha and Kagome even more. A golden light flashed as Inuyasha slashed through the centipede's body.

"Ahhh!" Kagome yelled as she's thrown onto the ground with centipede body parts flying around her. Inuyasha spun through the air and landed in front of the centipede.

"Nasty hag!" He yelled as the monster charged at him. "Iron reaver, soul stealer!" He shouted as he slashed through the centipede's body. Parts of the monster's body went flying as he sliced the monster completely in half.

"Now I know… he **_is_ strong." Kagome said staring at Inuyasha. Near her, a centipede segment moved. "Ah!" She gasped and jumped away "It's still moving!"**

"Find the glowing flesh quickly" Kaede advised "That's where the jewel will be, it must be removed at once lest the flesh of Mistress Centipede revive."

"Whoa! Whoa! Tell me you're joking!" Kagome said. She looked around. "There! It's that one!" She pointed to a nearby segment of Mistress Centipede. Kaede walked over to it and removed the jewel. Instantly the flesh of Mistress Centipede shriveled leaving only bones.

"Huh?" Kagome said as Kaede handed her the jewel. "But-."

"Only ye may possess the sacred jewel" _Ye who seem so much like the dead Kikyo _Kaede thought.

"But how'd it get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly," Inuyasha said as he crushed it under his foot. "Humans can't use it so why bother to keep it? If you hand over the jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you." He flexed his claws, ready to attack Kagome.

"What?" Kagome looked at him, "What? What?" _You mean he's not the hero?_


	2. Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *breaks down sobbing* Can you believe someone thought of him before I did?

I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I got my internet taken away. I won't say any names as to whose fault it is though. *cough coughmothercough cough* But the good news is I've got a lot of episodes done so I can post a whole bunch at once now. Here's the story.

Episode two:

**Seekers of the Sacred Jewel__**

_Last time I was pulled into a hidden well on my family's shrine. I'm just a girl in middle school ok? Nothing that weird has ever happened to me. There was a boy, Inuyasha, pinned to a tree when I came out. The spell should have held forever, but, somehow I broke it. Now monsters are after the sacred Jewel of Four Souls and here I am stuck in the feudal age of __Japan__._

************************************************************************

Kagome and Kaede stood there staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and flexed his claws. Men gathered behind him with weapons and he smirked at them.

"Pay no heed to Inuyasha child," Kaede said signaling Kagome to stay away from him. _The Sacred Jewel makes monsters more powerful_ Kagome thought as she looked at the shining jewel _Is it cursed? _

"I hate having to wait. And I hate the smell of you!" Inuyasha said to Kagome as he ran to attack her. Kagome gasped and started running away from him. She tripped over one of Mistress Centipede's bones and fell. Inuyasha took a swipe at her with his claws and barely missed her.

Inuyasha landed on the ground "Want me to scratch your back?" He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You really tried to hit me just now didn't you?" Kagome said angrily.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" The village men yelled as they started shooting their arrows. Inuyasha turned around quickly to face them and broke the arrows in half as they sped towards him. Inuyasha ran to the village men and swiped at two trees above them. The trees fell down narrowly missing the men. Inuyasha jumped on one of the stumps.

"Who do you people think I am?" He said angrily "Do you think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?"

"Lady Kaede." One of the village men said "Me thinks perhaps we might have better luck with the centipede." 

"Somehow I knew it would eventually come to this." Kaede said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a purple beaded rosary with fangs on it. 

"Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha shouted to Kagome while chasing after her.

"Prepare, for what?" Kagome said back while running away from him. All of a sudden she was thrown to the ground as Inuyasha took another swipe at her. She turned around and gasped at VERY LARGE slashes in the ground from Inuyasha.

"Hah! Now it's mine!" He said as he jumped to the ground for the jewel. The rosary Kaede had started glowing and floated in the air. Then each bead flew off to Inuyasha and they collected themselves around his neck.

"Huh?" He said when he reached the ground "What the heck are these?"

"Quickly child, the word of subjugation!" Kaede shouted at Kagome.

"Huh? What word?"

"It matters not. Your word has power to hold his spirit!"

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she came to a small cliff and a chunk of it fell while she was on it. As she hit the ground and the jewel bounced onto a bridge while Kagome grabbed for it.

"Hah!" Inuyasha says as he flew from the forest onto the bridge. "How can you overpower me when you can't sit up?"

"A word to hold his spirit?" Kagome said to herself. "But how will I know which one?" Inuyasha jumped onto the bridge and almost got the jewel when Kagome looked at his twitching dog ears.

"Sit boy!" She said quickly. The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed.

He groaned, surprised, when all of a sudden he slammed onto the bridge head first. **_Sit boy! Uh! Sit boy! Uh! Sit boy! Uh!_** The echo was heard throughout the canyon the bridge was hanging over.

"What do ya know? It worked!" Kagome said. Inuyasha got up looking pretty mad.

"What the heck is this thing?!?" He shouted as he tried to take it off.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even you lack the power to remove it" Kaede called down to him.

"We'll see about that!" He shouted back up to her "I'd come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!"

"The word please." Kaede said.

"Sit boy." The rosary glowed and Inuyasha slammed into the bridge again this time going through it.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he fell into the river below. 

"Well then, shall we head home?" Kaede said happily. Kagome walked out to the bridge looking down at the river. "That was easy," She said "Wish I'd said it earlier."

************************************************************************

"How's that?" Kaede said while putting a bandage on Kagome. 

"I noticed you rebuilding the houses wrecked by Mistress Centipede" She said to Kaede. "What a pain!"

"Pain? Yes, and just beginning. Now that the sacred Shikkon no Tama is back among us far worse than Mistress Centipede will come to claim it."

"Worse than yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"Not just demons, There are humans whose hearts are evil still and only the jewel has the power to fulfill their petty, grasping ambitions."

"Oh… speaking of petty, what are you still doin here?" Kagome said as she looked over to Inuyasha who was lying on the floor on his side.

"I'm waiting for the jewel." He responded glaring at Kagome.

"With the beads around his neck his threat is diminished." Kaede said "It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel."

"Why would you want the jewel anyway? It seems to me you're strong enough as it is." Kagome said to Inuyasha. "What power can the jewel give you that you don't already have?"

"Ah. But he is only half demon" Kaede responded.

"Uh!" Inuyasha grunted as he punched hole in the floor and turned around glaring at Kaede. "Ya know what? I'm sick of hearin' some dried up witch I JUST MET talk like she KNOWS me!"

"So ye don't remember? I thought as much." Kaede said calmly ignoring the hole in the floor. "I'm younger sister to Kikyo, she who bound ye to the tree. Kaede."

"You're Kaede?" Inuyasha said surprised. "So you the brat huh?"

"Fifty years have passed and I have grown old." Kaede said while putting logs in her fire.

Inuyasha scratched his head "If you're this old… Kikyo must be pushin' a hundred" He sat down. "Sure glad I don't gotta worry 'bout being old, at least no for a while."

"Kikyo didn't worry either." Kaede said as she puts more logs in. "Kikyo died." Inuyasha's ears twitch and he looks sorry for a brief moment.

"It was on the same day she shot ye with the arrow."

"Gee, sorry to hear it." Inuyasha said smirking, not seeming sorry at all. "Not that I really care or nothin'. It's one last thing for me to worry about."

"I wouldn't let my guard down just yet Inuyasha" Kaede replied. "I now know that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister."

"Huh?" Kagome said confused.

"And it isn't just because ye resemble her. The jewel of four souls was in your body. That alone is proof enough. It's up to ye now child to take over its protection."

************************************************************************

_Me? Protecting this?_Kagome thought as she looked at the jewel.   
 "Who am I kidding?" She said to herself.

"She's the reincarnation of who?" and old man said to another villager.

"You gotta admit there's something other worldly about her" another villager replied.

"They're sayin' that girl there is really Kikyo."

"That's Lady Kikyo for those who respect her!"

"Me? I knew it was Lady Kikyo all along"

"Lady Kikyo's come back just as she left!"

Kagome turns around only to find the villagers bowing there heads to her.

"I gotta get outa here!" She said nervously.

************************************************************************

Inuyasha sat in a tree "butterfly style" with his hands in his kimono looking off into the distance.

"She died, and I never knew." He said sadly. All of a sudden an object flew at him from behind. He caught it without even looking behind. "Hmm?" he said only to find it's a piece of fruit.

"Hey? Don't you wanna eat?" Kagome called up to him.

"Where'd ya get all that stuff from?" Inuyasha said, noticing she's carrying lots of food.

"The villagers gave it to me. Why not come down from there and help me eat it?"

Kagome crunched away at her food happily while Inuyasha glared at her.

"Whatever you're up to I ain't buyin' it" He said suspiciously.

"Buying what?" Kagome said still crunching away "Listen, it's fair to say you don't like me right?"

"WAYYYY beyond fair!" Inuyasha said, showing how much he really hated Kagome.

"Whatever!" Kagome sighed, annoyed. "It's not even me you dislike, it's this Kikyo person." Inuyasha looked down at his food then leapt into the tree above him.

"I'm not Kikyo, okay? I'm Kagome! Can't we just call a truce?" Kagome said, looking up at him.

"Hah! I knew it!" Inuyasha said as he jumped up, "What you don't get is that I'm just after the jewel! You're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!" he pointed at Kagome accusingly.

"Oh really?" Kagome said as she looked down at her food, "Considering all I have to do to make you obey is say the word sit."

"UH!" Inuyasha grunted as he slammed into the ground, head-first. Kagome looked over at him, surprised.

"Whoops! Sorry about that!" She said as the dust from the ground cleared. Inuyasha lifted his head out of the ground.

"Oh MAN." He groaned angrily.

************************************************************************

Kagome was lying under a blanket on the floor of Kaede's hut with the fire next to her.

"It's to days now that I've been over here." She said sadly, "Grandpa, Sota, Mom. They must be so worried. I gotta get back, one way or the other." Kagome snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep.

Crows perched on a tree outside of Kaede's hut stared at the building. Among them was a crow with three red eyes and black slit-like pupils, a long tail, and a blue aura. It stared at the jewel around Kagome's neck as it looked through the hut and blanket. The jewel started to glow. All of a sudden Inuyasha leaped up from a tree and slashed at the crows. They flew away leaving feathers in the air.

"Hmph. They've all come just 'cause they smell the jewel." Inuyasha said as he stood on a branch, watching the crows fly away. "Stinkin' vultures."

************************************************************************

Daylight came and Kagome was walking next to a forest. _Inuyasha's Forest, The Dry Well. She thought as she looked away from the forest. _It's how I came here after all. There's gotta be some kinda hint how to get home._ Kagome walked into the forest._

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kaede called out. A group of village men ran up to Kaede. 

"We looked everywhere but she's not here." They said.

"Could it be she's gone off on her own? We spoke of those who seek the sacred jewel but we spoke not nearly enough." Inuyasha was perched on top of the roof of a building next to the group as he listened.

Kagome walked through the forest. She didn't notice men following her. _There! That's that well I came out of! _Kagome thought as she walked to the well.

"Yahh!" The men following her jumped out of the trees and grabbed Kagome.

"Hahaha." A man laughed evilly as he slammed Kagome onto the floor of a hut.

"Ow!" 

"Hey boss! We caught the girl just like you said we should." The man said.

"Hahaha! Her kimono's shorter than mine." Another man laughed as he pulled on Kagome's skirt. "You're gonna catch cold if ya go around half dressed." Kagome gasped as she jumped up.

"Don't do that it will rip!" She said, blushing.

"What's the matter princess?" Another man said. "Our hands to dirty for ya?"

"Marry me and I'll buy ya a new one." A man next to him said. The three men approached her as they laughed evilly.

"Stop laughing!" Kagome said as she back away, holding down her skirt.

"Hand over the jewel. Right now." Said a large man, whom was sitting on the floor, and leaning against the wall. Kagome gasped as he got up and chuckled and walked towards her. He drew his sword.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled when two men took her by her arms.

"Hey boss! Try taking it off in one swing!" said the man holding Kagome's right arm. "Like a dandelion." He pushed Kagome closer as the boss raised his sword.

"Let go!" Kagome said.

"Stop squirmin'" The man holding her arm replied.

The boss brought his sword down and stabbed the man with it.

"What'd ya do that for?" The man said as he fell to the floor. The rest of the men in the group and Kagome backed away from the boss fearfully. The boss swung his sword at them and missed. He swung again, this time hitting the floor. He swung a third time and the group ducked as the sword missed their heads by inches. A statue next to them was sliced in half. Two men grabbed Kagome by her hands and shoulders and held he in front of the boss.

"Boss! Boss!" One of the men cried out. "Where ya aimin'? She's who you want!"

"Wait! Wait!" Kagome yelled as they pushed her towards the boss. She turned around and smacked their hands away. "Can't you tell there's something wrong with you boss?" She glared at them angrily. "Now get your buts in gear or next it will be you to! Do I have to tell you EVERYTHING?" 

"Ah!" The men yelled as they and Kagome ducked just in time as the sword went above their heads. 

_Here I am, in Feudal __Japan__, playing duck-duck-goose, with an eight foot troll! Kagome thought as she ran away from the boss._

************************************************************************

Inuyasha leaped over a river as he ran through the forest. He jumped into a tree and sniffed the air. "Stupid girl. I don't care where **_she_ goes but she took the jewel with her."  He leaped into the air. **

************************************************************************

The boss was out of control. He swung his sword everywhere destroying everything in his path. He slashed a column and part of the building collapsed. The debris landed on the man, who earlier had pulled Kagome's skirt.  

"Are you okay?" Kagome said as she ran over to help the man.

"We gotta go around!The exit's blocked!" A man said to Kagome.

"Can you stand?" Kagome said, still helping the injured man.

"Thank you for saving me. Thank you." The injured man said gratefully as Kagome placed his arm around her shoulders so he could stand.

"I want the jewel! Give it to me!" The boss said.

_He's after the jewel! I wish I didn't have it! _Kagome thought as she looked at the glowing jewel around her neck.

***Flashback***

**_"And not jut demons." Kaede said "There are humans who seek it to make real their petty, grasping ambitions."_**

***End Flashback***

"Maybe I should have listened." Kagome said to herself. "But I'll worry about that later." The men and Kagome walked slowly past the boss. Kagome still helped carry the injured man as she kept walking. The other men noticed they were being left behind and ran to Kagome and hid behind her.

"Thanks for nothin'." She said when she noticed. The men laughed nervously.

"Ahhhh!" The boss yelled as he swung his sword and missed. He tumbled into the wall.

"That's right." Kagome said. She picked up the jewel and looked at it. "Take him." She said as she handed the wounded man to another. She looked at the jewel and then threw it. It bounced through a window and landed on the ground outside the hut. 

"The jewel. Give it to me!" The boss said.

"The wall! Push it out all at once!" Kagome said to the men as she gestured to the wall.

"Got it!" The men responded. "UH!" They grunted as the y hit the wall together. A few tiny fragment of the wall fell. "Sorry boss. No good." The men called to Kagome.

"What did you just- I'm not your boss." Kagome said as the other boss behind her went unnoticed.  She turned around just as he sung his sword down. Kagome gasped and put her head down with her hands folded and eyes closed, awaiting the impact of the sword.

"AH!" Inuyasha grunted as he burst through the wall and slashed the sword in half with his claws. Kagome looked up and opened her eyes. _Inuyasha _she thought, smiling.

Inuyasha punched the boss with his right fist, then his left, and then Inuyasha kicked the boss in the face. The large man fell to the floor and Inuyasha landed next to him.

"Ahhh!" The other men yelled as they ran out of the building. "We're outta here boss!" A man said to Kagome.

"Thanks again." The injured man said.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Kagome said happily.

"Is it safe? Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha replied

"Jewel?"

"Oh no! Tell me you did **_not_** just say that!" 

"Ehhehehe." Kagome laughed nervously.

The boss started getting back up and Inuyasha and Kagome backed away.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" Inuyasha said as he covered his nose with his sleeve. "It's like rotting meat or…"

The boss got up. A scratching sound seemed to come from him. The boss's chest armor fell off. A three eyed crow screeched as it stuck its head out of the hole in the boss's chest. 

"Uh…what's that?" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"How much you wanna bet that bird ripped his living heart and made itself a bloody nest?" Inuyasha replied.

"I knew there was something wrong. The bird made him a puppet."

"Karrien crows don't fight on their own when there's dead bodies handy. They ain't so tough." Inuyasha positioned himself, ready to attack. "But they're hella NASTY!" He leaped at the man and rammed his hand into the hole in the boss's chest. The crow shot out of the man, screeching. Inuyasha landed on the floor crouched over like a cat ready to pounce. The boss dissolved into bones and landed next to him. 

"It's getting away!" Kagome cried out as the crow flew out the window, "aren't you going after it?!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but the world is full of monsters." Inuyasha said as he rotated and massaged his arm. "You want I should go after them all?" 

"But-"

"No but. You wanna start doin' the fightin'? Be my guest." The crow flew down and picked the jewel up in it's beak. "In the meantime where's the jew- Aw!" Inuyasha groaned when he saw the crow. "That stupid crow is making off with the jewel!" The crow flew away holding the jewel. "What's wrong with you?!" He yelled at Kagome.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? Go after it!" Kagome yelled back.

"Come on!" Inuyasha said as he smashed through the building pulling Kagome behind him.

"Hey!" Kagome said when she ran into Inuyasha. He stopped… he was looking at a bow and some arrows on a horse.

Inuyasha jumped into the air with Kagome on his back. She was holding the bow and arrows Inuyasha saw.

Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree, carrying Kagome "piggyback" style.

"What're you waiting for? Hurry up and shoot it!" Inuyasha called back to Kagome as he sailed through the air.

"Shoot? You're kidding, right? I've never used a bow in my life!" 

"The crow lives by eating human flesh." Inuyasha said as he landed and ran after the crow. "If you think that's bad, let it swallow the jewel."  The crow swallowed the jewel.

"Ah! It swallowed it!" Kagome cried out. "Fine, I'll try."

"Thank you."  _Then after she takes out the crow, it's her turn. Inuyasha thought to himself. "Kikyo was a master archer. Take it in one shot!"_

"I told you! My name's Kagome!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha leapt into the air. _Still, Kikyou, give me your strength. _Kagome and Inuyasha sailed through the air. Kagome was posed and ready to shoot. "Here goes…" She released the arrow and it sped towards the crow only to miss. Inuyasha crashed back onto the ground with Kagome on his back. "What the… I thought you said that she was a master archer!" Kagome said as she angrily looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted his head out of the ground.

"She was! It's you that's the klutz!" 

The crow screeched and got larger. "See how big it is?" Inuyasha said. He got back up and with Kagome still on his back, ran after the crow. "Do it!" He cued Kagome as she aimed at the crow. She released her arrow again and missed. Inuyasha stopped and dropped Kagome on the ground and groaned in frustration.

"Ow!" Kagome said when she hit the ground.

"I don't care what the old lady says! You! Are not! Kikyou! Ya got that? I am **_so_** out of here!" Inuyasha ran away.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome yelled and got up.

************************************************************************

The crow screeched as it swept down and snatched a boy off a bridge, carrying him over a river.

"Somebody help!" A woman called out.

"Lookin' for your next meal already huh?" Inuyasha said to himself and the crow as he ran across the tree tops. "You forget. You first gotta get through me."

"Inuyasha no! You'll hurt the boy!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as she ran to the edge of the bridge.

"Back off! Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha leapt off of the trees and slashed the crow to bits.

"Ah!" The boy cried as he fell into the river. "Ah! Help! Help me!" 

"Where is it? Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha said as he landed on a rock, looking around.

"Help!" The little boy was swept down the river and the villagers followed, running on the bank. Kagome quickly took off her socks and shoes and threw them aside. She ran on top of a rock and dived into the river. "I'm so glad I took lessons." She said as she swam over to the boy.

"How can she do that?" A villager said in awe.

"She's fast!"

"She's an imp I tell ya! A water imp!" another yelled, "She's not human at all!"

"Hang on!" Kagome said the boy as she put her arm around him. "I've got you." She swam towards the river bank on her back using her free arm.

"It's on its back now! I don't believe it!" the villager cried out again "What a day what a girl what an imp!"

"They say teenage girls get excited…" Kagome said to herself, swimming to the bank.

"Save the jewel stupid! The jewel!" Inuyasha yelled across the river to Kagome. Kagome put the boy down and he ran to his mother.

"Oh mom! I was so scared!" He cried. Kagome turned around and glared at Inuyasha. "Hmph" she turned away from him.

"Ah wha-" Inuyasha stuttered as he looked at Kagome in shock.

"Thanks for savin' me" The little boy said to Kagome. 

"Thank you. Thank you." The mother said gratefully, bowing to Kagome.

"s'okay"

Under the water the crow's body came back together and it burst throught the top of the water, screeching.

"I knew it." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and yelled across the river "Hey! It's getting away!"

"It what?" Kagome looked in the crow's direction "Well, I guess you're off the hook for now pal." All of a sudden the little boy started to move up and down grunting fearfully.

The crow's foot was still on him and was trying to pull him up.

"I know…" Kagome said and she looked around. She walked up to a man and held out her hand. "Hey! Could I borrow your bow?"

"Uh, sure." The man said as he handed Kagome the bow. "It's so far!" 

"My butt she's gonna hit it." Inuyasha said to himself as he looked at the crow.

_I can do this… I know it!_ Kagome thought as she took aim with the crow's foot tied to the arrow. She fired.

"I get it! She's shootin' the foot!" Inuyasha said.

_The foot can't help but be drawn by the jewel, which almost guarantees it will hit!_ Kagome thought.

The arrow sped towards the crow. It hit, piercing through the crow's body, and hitting the jewel. A pink light exploded out of the crows body and the crow was torn to pieces. Cracks went through the jewel as it broke and then it exploded, the pink light shining even brighter.

"Yeah!" Kagome said when it exploded.

"She hit it!" Inuyasha said, surprised. He squinted and shielded his eyes from the light.

"That light… where's it coming from?" Kagome said. All of a sudden hundreds of smaller lights shot out of the explosion into many different directions.

"Lady Kaede! Those lights!" A villager yelled fearfully to Kaede, pointing at the lights.

"Oh aye, and I like not the looks of it." Kaede said as she looked up and watched the lights speeding by. 

************************************************************************

"Are you _sure_ it fell around here?" Inuyasha said while he and Kagome looked around a clearing in the forest.

"W-well yeah… I mean kinda" Kagome said nervously. "Though I'm still kinda worried about that light…" Kagome gasped as the crows head flew towards her.

Inuyasha ran in between Kagome and the crow.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha said as he slashed through the crows head. A small object fell to the ground.

"I hope that's not what I think it-" Kagome said.

"What do you think it is?" Inuyasha said. Kagome walked over to it and kneeled down. She picked it up.

"I think it's a shard from the jewel." She said, looking at it.      

"Wha- What did you **SAY?!?**" Inuyasha yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I finally got the second episode up. Next episode: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again.


End file.
